Roses are Red
by phantombabe
Summary: When Warrick goes missing, Grissom and the team will do everything in their power to get him back. Even if it means releasing one of the worst criminals in the world back onto the streets.
1. Missing

**Roses are Red**

By: phantombabe

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters of CSI. No matter how much I wish I owned Warrick Brown… oops! Did I just say that? ssshhh don't tell nobody.

Rating: PG (for some violence and language)

Comments: I'm taking a pole on everyone's favorite CSI show. Example: CSI: Miami, CSI: New York etc. Let me know. Luv to all my fans.

**Roses are Red**

"Greg do you have those saliva results I asked you for?" Grissom asked as he came in the room like he always does. His glasses on, staring down at some unknown paper that must be really interesting, because he doesn't even look up.  
"Yeah there right here." Greg rolled his chair over to the Xerox printer on the opposite counter.  
"It's a definite match to Michael Edwards's DNA." "Thanks Greg. Now it's time to go put that son-of-bitch in jail for pedophilia. I owe you one." Grissom said as he started to walk out of the room. Greg suddenly jumped out of his chair.  
"Yeah about that. Do you think I could get next week off?" Greg winked at the rather attractive woman in the next lab.  
"I don't know Greg. I mean, you're the best we've got and no one really gets along with the other guy." Grissom said with a kind of a jerk of his head toward a man in the other lab that appeared to be examining the hairs in his nose with one of the magnifying glasses and a mirror.  
"I know but it'll only be three days. What could possibly go wrong in three days?"

Warrick Brownwas a CSI level three. He had spent his whole career finding bodies. He would have never dreamed that someone would be trying to find his.  
The last thing he could remember was putting his bag in his car and someone coming up behind him and hitting him over the head, rendering him unconscious. Then the next thing he knew, he was in (or appeared to be in) an old abandoned warehouse. The first thing he noticed was his head hurt… a lot. The next thing he noticed was a rather large cut on his upper forearm. The only good thing was it had already closed up.  
He tried to move his arms to stand up but felt that they were tied with some type of crude rope, around a pole. He blinked his eyes trying to clear them, so that he could see where exactly he was. It seemed that no matter how many times he blinked them he couldn't clear them. The blow he received must havegiven him a concussion. After trying that for about five minutes, he gave up. He tried twisting he arms, attempting to break free from the bonds. All he achieved from that was warm liquid flowing down his wrists. Wonderful. He thought. If whoever put me down here doesn't kill me, infection will. Even though he couldn't see, he could smell, and this place smelled like shit.  
_'Come on Grissom. Get me out of this hellhole.'_

"Come on people! He's been gone for 48 hours. There's no telling what's happened to him." Grissom yelled while wondering through the halls checking on everyone. Making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. Itwas hard enough, since Greg would be gone until tomorrow.  
48 hours ago he had received a letter on his desk, with a red rose, it was written in Warrick's blood saying…

_Grissom,  
Let my brother, Michael Edwards, go free and you may see your CSI again. You have exactly 52 hours to return my brother, unharmed, or I will bleed him out. I'm sure you already know which one I have, because this letter is written in his blood. Trust me, if you attempt a rescue, I will kill him. Or if you attempt to arrest me, I will send you his head in a box. I expect you to drop my brother off at St. Johns airport and for you to buy him a ticket to wherever he wants to go. If everything goes according to plan, I will call you with the location of your CSI.  
Trust me Grissom. I'm not the type of person you want to cross._

Grissom had the blood tested, and sure enough, it was Warrick's blood. He had been working for two days straight trying to find another way to get Warrick out of there, without having to let that monster out of jail. So far he hadn't found anything. And they only had 4 hours left. "Grissom we're out of time. We have to take Michael Edwards to the airport now or we won't make it." Said Sara walking up to Grissom. She had loved Warrick ever since she had first laid eyes on him. But she had never had the courage to tell him. The whole time she kept thinking to herself… '_God, please let him be alright. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to him.'_  
"Alright. Fine. Go get him." Grissom said walking to his office to get his coat.

Warrick didn't know how long he had been there. All he knew was it felt like forever. He was still trying to twist his hands out of the ropes. Just when he had almost gotten one of his bloody hands free he heard a door slam.  
"Well, well, well. You're a feisty one aren't you?" Said a man who seemed to be directly in front of him. Or as far as Warrick could tell because his vision had only begun to clear.  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
"Shut-up! I'm the one who's asking thequestions here." The man said as he kicked Warrick violently in the ribs.  
Warrick couldn't prevent a cry of pain from escaping his lips, as he felt at least three of his ribs break.  
The man watched in delight as the slightly smaller man hunched over to one side. But his joy was short lived because as soon as the man sat up, he spat blood onto his brand new white silk shirt.  
"Oh you're gonna pay for that you punk!" He said as he pulled out a gun from behind his back.  
All Warrick felt was a sharp burning pain in his left shoulder before he fell unconscious…again.

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Said Grissom as he stared straight out through the front of Sara's windshield.  
"We had no other choice Grissom. He has Warrick. As soon as we get him back we can go after Michael and his brother." Sara said trying to encourage her partner that they had done the right thing.  
"I still can't help thinking that maybe there was another way." "If there was, I'm sure you would have thought of it." Sara said with a small smile toward Grissom.  
"We're here." She said.  
Grissom got out of the car, trying to keep his poker face on even though he was scared to death. When he had first met Warrick, he had thought that he was just an arrogant punk who didn't have a clue what he was doing. But once he had gotten to know Warrick, he realized that he was really a very self-less person who was extraordinarily good at what he did. And he had come to think of Warrick as a, dare he say, friend.  
He glanced over to Sara. "Show time."

You see that little purple box down in your lower left-hand corner? Yeah. USE IT! Review and tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch. XOXO to all my fans.


	2. Even Trade

**Roses are Red: Even Trade**

"Get out asshole." The detective said as he yanked Michael Edwards out of the back of the police car by his arm.  
"You've gotta give my brother some credit. Pure genius to take one of your CSI's captive to get me out of jail." Said Michael with a smirk on his face.  
"Just shut up and walk." Said Grissom walking beside Michael. They walked into the airport. They got a bunch of stares from all the people in the airport terminal. But they just walked up to the front desk.  
Grissom was the first one to speak.  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked the man still in handcuffs.  
"Lets see. I think I would like to go to Hawaii. I hear the beaches are beautiful." "We need a one way ticket to Hawaii." Grissom said while scanning the room for Michael's brother.  
"Ok that will be $125.00 sir." Said the woman at the desk nervously, staring at the man in the handcuffs. Grissom looked at the detective.  
"Don't look at me! I left my wallet at the station." He said defensively.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Said Grissom.  
"You actually expect me to pay for this?" Grissom said with an irritated look on his face.  
"I'll pay you back." Said the detective.  
Grissom reluctantly pulled out his wallet and handed the woman his American Express card.  
"Can we hurry it along? I'm getting bored." Said Michael. "Hey shut-up. Don't make me shoot you." Said the detective.  
"Here you are sir. Have a nice trip." Said the woman with a still worried look on her face.  
"Yeah right." Replied Grissom sarcastically.  
The detective unlocked the handcuffs and handed the man the plane ticket.  
"Much Obliged." Said the man as he made a deep bow and walked off toward one of the terminals.  
As soon as the man was out of sight, Grissom's phone rang. He nervously answered it.  
"Hello."Grissom answeredhis phone, knowing good-and-well whoit was before he even answeredit. "Good boy. I suppose you want to know where your CSI scumbag is?"Asked the all too familiar voice on the other end.  
"Where is he?" Grissom asked refusing to call the man all the names he had come up with in the past two days.  
"He's in the old warehouse on the corner of Berkshire and Stanley road. But you might want to hurry. I don't know how much longer he'll last. He got a little rebellious and I was forced to take disciplinary action." Said the man with a faint chuckle.  
"If he's hurt in any way, so help me-" "I'd be careful what you say to me if I were you. I can still cause your CSI a lot of pain if I want to." Said the man tauntingly.  
Grissom slammed the flip-phone shut, and looked at Sara.  
"He's in the old abandoned warehouse on the corner of Berkshire and Stanley road." "We'll follow you." Said the detective.  
"No. I think Sara and I should go alone. If he sees you, he might get pissed and do something stupid." "Are you sure?" Asked the detective worriedly.  
"Honestly? No. But we don't really have a choice." "Alright. If you need me, I'll keep the com open." "Thanks. Sara we need to hurry. He said something that makes me think we may not have a whole lot of time." "Right." She said as they ran to her car and got in. She started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. About 20 minutes later they pulled up at the warehouse. Grissom pulled out his gun. "Are you packing?" "Always." She said pulling out her own.  
They started walking toward the building, guns out front. Grissom in lead. He opened the door and quietly stepped in. He scanned the room for anyone who might have stayed behind to guard Warrick from escaping.  
"Split up. We can cover more ground. If you find him yell." Grissom said heading toward the back of the building.  
"K." She said heading up the stairs to the upper floors.

Grissom carefully walked towards the crates along the back of the building. Gun still out front. He started calling out Warrick's name.  
"Warrick. It's Grissom where are you?" He saw a sliding door on the wall opposite wall.  
"I hear ya loud and clear man." Grissom said to himself as he ran to the sliding door. Once he got closer he notice a red rose behind the door handle. He took the rose and threw it on the floor. He then turned his attention to the door. It took all of his strength to open the door. When he finally got it open, he saw something that almost made him lose his lunch. Warrick was tied to a pole, on the wall, and was bleeding profusely from his left shoulder. He was in a room that was no bigger than his walk in closet at home. He couldn't see his face because he was hunched over, sitting cross-legged. "I found him!" He yelled so Sara would hear him.  
He ran over to his friend and laid his gun down beside him.  
Sara came running into the room. She was out of breath. So she had obviously run from wherever she was.  
Grissom gently lifted Warrick's head back against the wall.  
"Oh jeez." He looked away not being able to look at his friend like this. He had a cut rom just below his left eye down to his chin, and there was definitely bruising.  
"What the hell did he do to him?" Sara said with tears in her eyes.  
Grissom pulled out his pocketknife and cut the ropes around Warrick's wrists. Warrick immediately fell forward, no longer being held up by the ropes. Grissom caught him and gently laid him on his back and gently laying his head down on the cool concrete, despite the abnormally warm weather. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. "We need an ambulance now! Officer down on the corner of Berkshire and Stanley." He clapped the phone shut. But as soon as he did, Warrick's eyes snapped open. He tried to get up but immediately fell back groaning and grabbed his side.  
"Warrick! It's ok. It's just us. It's Grissom and Sara. You're safe now." Grissom said trying to calm his friend down.  
"My shoulder." Warrick said with his eyes closed in pain.  
"I know. Help will be here in a minute. Just hang on." Said Sara taking his hand in hers.  
"Grissom look." Sara said quietly.  
Grissom looked at his wrist and saw that Warrick had been trying to get out of the restraints because his wrists were worn down to the bone.  
"Oh jeez." Grissom said trying to adjust Warrick's body so that he might be a little more comfortable, by leaning Warrick against his chest so that he could breath easier. When he did, he noticed that he seemed a little smaller than when he had last seen him. Then he realized that he probably hadn't been fed in the last three days that he had been gone.  
"What kind of monster could do this to someone?" Said Sara trying to keep from crying.  
Warrick suddenly started coughing. When he finally stopped he leaned over to the side and spat out a mouth full of blood.  
"Damn it! Where are they?" Grissom fumed, trying to help Warrick as best he could.  
Then he heard it. The ambulance was pulling up out front. He didn't think he had ever been so glad to see one of those vans in his entire life. "Sara. Go find them and bring them back here."  
Without saying a word, Sara got up and ran out to meet the ambulance.  
"He's back here." She said pointing toward the back of the warehouse.  
"He has a bullet wound in his left shoulder. I couldn't find an exit wound. He's been coughing up blood and his wrists may be infected." She said running back to the room. They were in the same position as when she left. The paramedics rushed over to Warrick and Grissom. One of them grabbed Warrick underneath his shoulders, while the other grabbed his ankles. Together they lifted him onto the gurney. They immediately placed an oxygen mask over his face and rolled him out of the building and into the waiting ambulance. Then before the back doors even shut, the ambulance went speeding off.  
Grissom walked over to the rose he had earlier thrown aside and picked it up.  
"Sara? How do you feel about Hawaii?" Sara grinned.  
"As long as I don't have to pay, I love it."


End file.
